


Edge of Darkness

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Fighting, M/M, Violence, currently on hold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: ~~Only labeled mature due to fighting~~Shino Abarai has lived as a secret since the age of fifteen. Shino is what is known as the Keyholder. A very poerful weapon lives inside of Shino and only Shino's mate can use it. Shino goes through hell multiple times because Shino is more than just a Keyholder. Will Shino find the mate or will Shino die before the chance comes?Dallas is the leader of an underground organization meant to protect and keep the Keyholder secret. At the age of seventeen he comes across a very peculiar person with a whole lot of secrets to hide. A pull from deep inside is dragging him into the life of this person constantly. Is this love or just the edge of darkness for the two.





	1. The Start of It All

My name is Shino Abarai and I am a Keyholder. This isn't my real name but it's the name I go by now. Inside of me is a deadly weapon. This weapon can only be called upon by it's wielders mate. I lost my parents at a young age. 

Our village was attacked only my best friend and I survived. We had survived somehow until we were found and taken away. Her name was Yoshido. Yoshido and I were separated. I had collapsed from exhaustion and they left me.

I had been orphaned and abandoned in a matter of a weeks time. My life too a complete 180 the next day. It's been years since then. I grew up with a cute name but now i'm Shino. I'm female but nobody but two people know that. 

I live with the organization meant to protect me but only those two know. I have been able to look male this whole time. They don't know i'm the keyholder either. Only the two who saved me. They are the only two I truly trust with my secrets.


	2. First Meetings Are Hell

** Unknown POV **

"They sure were serious when they said they would kill every person in the village to make sure the next keyholder is destroyed. It doesn't seem like they spared even the women and children. I didn't think they would take such viscous actions. Lets see if the keyholder was in this village." The young man who had just entered the recently slaughtered village said looking to the taller hooded male figure beside him.

The hooded figure nodded and they searched the village. They checked every body for the mark of the keyholder; a diamond shaped black tattoo like birthmark. Every body they checked was not who they were looking for. The hooded figure waved over his younger male companion to where he was standing.

"What did you find, Fraiser?"


End file.
